Forum:2013-10-30 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Hmmm nice big glowing dome where the castle should be, but more important why is page 2 "ggmain20131030b.jpg" and page one "ggmain20131028.jpg" is there a missing page ? and the finely crafted link is "ggcoll13_126_127.jpg" so that isnt it. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 04:58, October 30, 2013 (UTC) : The numbers are the dates. 20131028 is Monday the 28th, and 20131030 is Wednesday the 30th. Argadi (talk) 08:02, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Is it me or does the bubble covering mechanicsburg seem a lot smaller than it should be if it's covering the whole town? Unless of course that complex is MASSIVE. The statues alone are close to, if not exceeding 500 feet tall. In comparison, the Statue of Liberty from ground to torch is 305 feet and the Great Pyramid of Giza is about 455 feet. Talk about devotion, lol. 06:06, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :The bubble is covering the main part of Mechanicsburg. The thorns sprouted up around the outside of its walls during the battle. Also, the dome appears to be two domes, one inside the other. Whatever the Black Level Item does, it is very powerful. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:03, October 30, 2013 (UTC) That complex *is* massive. Each of those "greenhouse" buildings is nearly the size of the town all by itself. The text says the statues are over 150 meters. If they are, say 160 meters tall, then each is 525 feet!. I think you're right though that the bubble is a lot smaller than it should be; either that or Mechanicsburg is less than a thousand feet from wall to wall, and the top of the castle is less than 200 feet above the level of the Dyne.Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 07:25, October 30, 2013 (UTC) : I think the professors took some artistic liberties with the scale. It's an artists rendering, not a photograph of the actual history. (This isn't the first time there have been scale issues. Take a stroll through the archives and compare the relative heights of characters. There are discrepancies that can't be accounted for by perspective. Some of it is standard memes, like people getting larger when angry.) Argadi (talk) 08:02, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I think that the Professors also gave J. R. R. Tolkien an homage with the way the statues are posed. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:08, October 30, 2013 (UTC) I can't help but be very disappointed by Gil - a lifetime of being groomed to be a leader, and this is what he does when it matters the most? Losing Pax Transylvania, seemingly obsessed only on Agatha, wasting precious resources on needlessly fortifying and decorating Mechanicsburg... Psquared2 (talk) 15:18, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'll bet that there aren't too many people who have survived telling Gil that he's mistaken these last few years. johnwillo (talk) 17:30, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Wooster described massive simultaneous rebellions that grew out of control and collapsed the Empire as there was no way to restore order over so wide an area. Plus, I think Klaus seriously miscalculated the depth of Gil's feelings for Agatha. Whatever Klaus did to Gil is somehow involved in his behavior. --AndyAB99 (talk) 00:11, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Two thoughts: Has anybody seen Agatha's medicinal weasel since the September 30th page? Second, is it any wonder that Europa has gone to hell? How many Lucrezias have been running around unconstrained since the Baron left the picture? I'm amazed that any part of Europa is left johnwillo (talk) 19:51, October 30, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, 30 September is the most recent appearance of the weasel (from the Chronology and from my review). But it has only been a short time for Agatha.) Argadi (talk) 20:39, October 30, 2013 (UTC)